I Hear But How Will I See?
by MoiraeaNoir
Summary: [AU] Gray, a sailor on a cargo ship gets more than he bargained after a naiad saves him and his crew ship during a dangerous thunderstorm. Now they must work together to get back home. Gruvia ( Some Nalu Jerza GaLe)


**I Hear But How Will I See?**

**Rating:M**

**Pairing: Gray x Juvia (Some Nalu, Jerza, and GaLe maybe others)**

[AU] Gray, a lowly sailor on the cargo ship gets more than he bargained after a naiad saves his ship during a dangerous thunderstorm.

A/N: Hello! I got the idea for this story after listening to Rage of Poseidon by Apocalyptica and The Siren by Nightwish. Juvia was originally supposed to be a siren, but I figured a naiad would work more with the story, and her powers( Sirens technically aren't associated as spirits of water). Obviously, I'm basing this off of Greek Mythology, so I sort of created a "Greek like time period" for Earthland. I hope this story doesn't get boring…

EDIT: Redid the chapter after my beta (Thanks KatieDusk3) noticed my mistakes, hehe. I also made it longer as I felt like I was kinda running on. It's been over a year since I've written anything and it shows. I also made a playlist of songs I listened to get into the mood to writing.

(Though if you don't like classical, opera or metal this isn't for you xD)

/EMqeR1

"Who tied my hands to the wheel?

The zodiac turn over me

Somewhere my fate revealed

_I hear, but how will I see_?"

The Siren-Nightwish

The ship rocked back, and forth as a young man stood at the bow, gazing over the vast sea. He had a bad feeling about this. The water seemed to be getting rougher, and the sky was starting to darken. _I feel a storm coming._ He thought. _I hope cargo doesn't get damaged._ Hearing a noise, he looked over to see his best friend, Natsu leaning over the rail of the ship. He looked like he was about to vomit.

"Really, Natsu?" He shook his head. "Why do you take these jobs if you know you can't handle it." His friend had been taking jobs along with him, even though he suffered from severe motion sickness…or in this case, seasickness.

The other young man groaned. "Grayyy…You know I need to make money…I need to make enough…money to support Lucy, and Nashiiii…"

Gray was surprised he could even mumble a sentence as sick as Natsu was. Natsu Dragneel has been Gray's friend since childhood. Though they fought, sometimes even getting into fistfights, he really did care for the other man as a brother. Natsu's wife Lucy was pregnant. Though they were part of the lower class in society, Natsu wanted his wife and child to live comfortably, taking every job he could to make sure of that. Gray felt a little jealous given he didn't have a family of his own. His dad left when he was just a baby, and his mother has gotten sick, and passed away. He was originally working to help support her, but now he didn't even know why he continued working on this ship.

"Why are you already giving in a name?" Gray asked, as he pulled himself from his own thoughts.

Natsu smiled lightly. " It was Lucy's idea. She thinks it will be a girl, so we started calling the baby Nashi."

Gray snorted. "She ain't gunna to know what it is until it's born you, dunderhead."

The sick young man shot his friend a look that said '_If you don't shut the hell up I will punch you…if I could move.'_

Gray walked up to Natsu, and patted him on the back. "You better get used to this, buddy. It seems like a storm is coming."

His friend paled even more, looking to the sky. "Oh great…I think Levius* hates me…"

The sky started to darken as clouds rolled in. _Man that was fast. _He thought as he walked toward the quarterdeck to his captain behind the wheel. Makarov was a tough man, old enough to be Gray's grandfather, but still in peak physical shape. Gray and Natsu had a habit of calling him named such as 'grandpa' and 'old man', which irritated the older gentleman, but he continued to let them do it anyway. He thought of his crew as if they were is own children. "Hey, Gramps, do you feel it too?"

The old man scratched his gray beard as if he was thinking. "Yes, my boy, it seems a storm is a'comin'."

This wasn't good. It was supposed to be a very smooth journey. They had picked up a batch of lacrima from Hargiona, and were delivering it to Magnolius, the crews hometown. After running short on it, the citizens of Magnolius were unable to perform their rituals to the gods.

"Captain! All the galley is in order!" Gray heard a voice yell. Walking up to him was his fellow sailor, Jellal. Jellal Fernandes was the heir to the Fernendes family, avery wealthy, prominent family who regulated the lacrima supply in the surrounding areas. It was hard to hide this fact given the tattoo he had, lining the right side of his face. All of the Fernandes family had it. Supposedly, it was a symbol that the god of wealth, and prosperity blessed the family. He was quieter, and more reserved than Gray, and Natsu, and called Makarov by his actual title. Since has grown up in a higher class than the two, but worked on the ship as redemption for his rebellious past…or at least he felt he needed to repent. The black-headed man sighed. Jellal was a good person on the inside, and he hated seeing him punish himself this way. Jellal was lucky. He didn't have to subject himself to menial labor like the rest of the crew, but did it anyway.

"Great!" His captain answered, and pointed to Gray. "Start moving the cargo from the deck, and store it under the ship, and hurry! We don't want to lose any of it."

Nodding, both men started helping each other carry the heavy crates under the deck. Luckily, there were not many crates to move, and quickly had them moved.

Jellal smiled to his companion. "Thanks. Seems we got everything just in time."

"Mmhmm." Gray replied. " Hey, if we lost all the lacrima couldn't your family just buy more?"

He watched the blunette sigh, gazing to the ground. "I haven't talked to my family in over three years. "

"Oh dude. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jellal replied. "I wouldn't expect for them to want to talk to me anyway…after all I've done."

The two walked back to the deck of the ship. "If you don't mind me asking what did-"

Jellal interrupted. "Anything else you need us to do captain?"

_Eh_._Didn't think maybe he didn't want to talk about it._

It started lightly raining. Gray looked up to the sky, holding out his hand to catch the raindrops.

"Maybe it's not going to be so bad." Gray shivered. He felt the pressure drop, and a chill crawl up his spine. Usually that meant hail. He has always been sensitive to such things, dealing with weather. He always joked how he was blessed by Glacies, the ice goddess. "Nevermind."

The boat started to rock back and forth more, and more as the minutes passed.

"Oh no…" He heard Natsu said under his breath. "I'm gunna...diieeeee…"

"Natsu!" Makarov yelled. "Get to the galleys until the storm passes. We don't need you getting' in the way."

The sailor walked over to his friend, and draped his arm around him, helping him under the ship. He felt the boat jerk, as thunder roared.

Almost losing his footing as the boat violently rocked the other way, he stumbled up to the deck of the ship. It was raining much harder now, and lightening was filling the sky. Another boom of thunder vibrated through his stull. This was going to be a long night…

Natsu moaned. "Graayyy…tell Lucy I love herrr…"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Gray rolled his eyes. Natsu did have a tendency to overexagerate…everything. "Nothing is going to happen to you!"

"But-" Natsu mumbled.

Lightening hit the water, and Gray tumbled to the side. _Fuck._

He ran to the deck. It was raining hard now, and the wind had picked up tremendously. He almost felt like he would blow away.

Makarov yelled. "Seems we have sailed straight into a typhoon boys!"

"Fuck!" Gray screamed. Waves were capsizing onto the ship, threatening to knock anyone into the stormy waters. He grabbed the mast of the ship, holding on tight.

"Man the sails!" The captain yelled.

Reaching up to the rope, Gray started to pull the sails, fighting the winds to keep his grasp. Looking up, the blackette noticed a catch. "Shit."

After being thrown back and forth a few times, the man started to climb the mast, trying to reach the place that prevented him from lowering the large sails. He finally reached it, working the knot with his callused hands. It just wouldn't come unknotted.

"Gray!" Jellal screamed. "It's already dangerous enough for us. Get down from there!"

"Gotta..get this…knot!" Gray replied, continuously working to untangle it.

"Gray! It's not worth-!"

Before Jellal could utter his sentence, Gray went flying into the cold, rough sea.

"Gray!" He heard Jellal yell again.

The sailor tried keeping his head over the water for air, but it was becoming impossible. Gray reached for anything he could find, but quickly lost his grasp.

"Grab this!"

He saw his crewmember reach for a rope and throw it in the water, hoping he could pull his friend back onto the ship.

Fighting against the waves, he slowly starting to swim toward the rope. He was becoming tired. His arms ached. He was dizzy. It was becoming more difficult to breathe. _This is. I'm going to die._

Large pieces of hail started to bombard the ship, and Gray as well. There was going to be a lot of damage. Gray felt something hit his head, his vision fading to black.

"Gray….."

A/N: *Levius is Latin for lightning, and Glacies for ice, and I will be naming the gods in this story in Latin. I'm trying to keep the characters actually in character while molding them to the setting of the story. I hope I am doing okay. Hehe. This is just the first chapter, so things are just getting started!


End file.
